Sweet Sacrifice
by naioka1992
Summary: Part of the Evanescence Trials. ryou's thoughts on his yami [again. this never gets old XP]. oneshot songfic. ANGSTY


Sweet Sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or the song (by Evanescence) 'Sweet Sacrifice'

NOTE: _**Song lyrics**_

_Ryou's thoughts_

Chapter 1 –

_**It's true, we're all a little insane.**_

_But you're completely insane. Why are you like that? Why do you take it out on me?__**  
But it's so clear,**_

_That you hate me__**  
Now that I'm unchained.  
**__ You've let me free, but you're coming back._

_I'll show you, Bakura.__**  
Fear is only in our minds,**_

_You are my fear, my dark.__**  
Taking over all the time.**_

_Take my body, soul, spirit…innocence.__**  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
**__ Except now you're not just in my mind…you're in my life, my apartment.__**  
You poor sweet innocent thing.**_

_You call me all these names, say I'm sweet and pure and innocent__**  
Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_How could you do that? Do that to me? Your Hikari? And then laugh…__**  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.**_

_You've broken me, Bakura.__**  
Sweet sacrifice.  
**__ I'm yours.__**  
One day I'm gonna forget your name,**_

_But I'll forget mine first__**  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.  
**__ Lost inside me, from when you cut me for your own pains. You'll drown in my pains, in your cuts from my pain._

_In your blood.__**  
Fear is only in our minds,**_

_But now you're here, and I can't stop you.__**  
Taking over all the time.**_

_I was just a vessel, but now I'm just a toy thing, a maid, a vessel – but now I'm empty__**  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
**__ Always there, always, always__**  
You poor sweet innocent thing.**_

_You call me all those things…why do you torment me so?__**  
Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_Can't dry my eyes, the tears don't stop.__**  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?**_

_I'm your sacrifice__**  
I'm your sacrifice.  
**__ I'm your sacrifice.__**  
(I dream in darkness**_

_Because you're there…__**  
I sleep to die,**_

_Because you came…__**  
Raise the silence,**_

_Because you break it…__**  
Erase my life,**_

_Because you broke it…__**  
Our burning ashes**_

_Because you burned me…__**  
Blacken the day,**_

_Because you shadow me…__**  
A world of nothingness,**_

_Because you rule me…__**  
Blow me away.)  
**__ Because you're cruel to me…__**  
So you wonder why you hate?**_

_It's all you know, all you know...why me? Why? WHY?!__**  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
**__ You can't survive, can't regain the ground you've lost…__**  
You poor sweet innocent thing.**_

_You stole that innocence…how dare you…how could you…how dare you__**  
Dry your eyes and testify.**_

_I'll make you pay, some how, some day__**  
You know you live to break me.**_

_You came back for that__**  
Don't deny.**_

_Don't deny – I'm…__**  
Sweet sacrifice.**_

…_Drowned._

**Me: wow, I haven't done an Evanescence Trials fic in a while…whadda ya think?**

**Ryou: It's very dark.**

**Bakura: nods and I'm not in it. pouts**

**Me: cuddles Bakura aww…I'll write you in another…perhaps. shifty eyes YUGI! You still have a job!!!**

**Bakura: yeah, what the heck is she paying you for, Hikari-Pharaoh?!**

**Ryou: err, Yugi doesn't **_**get**_** paid.**

**Me: blinks He stays alive, doesn't he?**

**Ryou: sweetdrops**

**Yugi: please, please review because I really really really really like my payment nods very very very quickly**

**Me: smirks pats Yugi's head O.o yelps OWWW!**

**Ryou: frowns what happened?**

**Me: glares that porcupine Yugi calls hair bit me!! holds out red hand**

**Bakura: blinks flicks Yugi's hair**

**Yugi's Hair: growls**

**Yugi: peers up at his hair Oops…**

**Ryou: Yugi, is your hair **_**normally**_** biting authoresses hands off?**

**Yugi: shakes head nope, but maybe this'll stop her from setting her snow-doggies on people!**

**Ryou: sweetdrops It'll take more than that…**

**Me: grins MWAHAHAH! whips out rabid snow-doggies on a leash from nowhere MUSH! releases rabid snow-doggies**

**Ryou: Lemmi guess, they're after Yugi, Yami or Mana, right?**

**Me: shakes head nope. Watch.**

**Snow-Doggies: attack Mana**

**Mana: screams races up tree blasts snow-doggies with magic**

**Ryou: err…your snow-doggies are gonna die, you know that?**

**Me: scowls whistles**

**Snow-Doggies: blast magic back with super-powers**

**Me: claps**

**Ryou: open-mouthed**

**Snow-Doggies: chase Yami up tree**

**Yami: yells in fear runs away**

**Snow-Doggies: chase Yami round and round tree**

**Yami: runs up tree**

**Snow-Doggies: attacks Yugi's Hair**

**Yugi's Hair: fights back**

**Yugi: screams tried to pull his hair out of the fight and back onto his head**

**Snow-Doggies: chase Yugi's Hair round and round random space where the authoress and her muses are**

**Yugi's Hair: runs up tree**

**Yami: open-mouthed**

**Mana: open-mouthed**

**Me: snickers**

**Bakura: in hysterics and currently being dragged away for counselling**

**Me: grins Sorry guys, but I gotta go save Bakura from the Nice-Men-in-White-Coats - or them from him! Either way, I'm outta here!**

**Ryou: sighs I'll go too…**

**Me: beams YAY! whistles MUSH! rides off with Ryou on sledge pulled by Snow-Doggies after Bakura and Nice-Men-in-White-Coats BYSIES!**


End file.
